To Love Is To Loathe
by obsessed13
Summary: Princess Kagome's love was taken away by her only sister. Can Inuyasha help her get Prince Sesshy back or will his love for her get in the way?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Howdy everybody! Well, this is my 3rd fic. I hope you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anybody on the show so don't sue me okay?  
  
Chapter 1- Once upon a time.....  
  
There once lived a princess named Kagome Higurashi. She couldn't stand her life at all. Why you ask? Because, she was always being controlled by other people. They told her what to eat, what to drink, what to wear, how to sit, how to stand, etc. She felt like a puppet and just didn't understand what her purpose was in life. Her feelings were also stirred because of her parent's favoritism in her sister, Kikyo. Kagome was always living in the shadow of her sister and she couldn't take it at all. But there was something that made her happy. Or should I say someone? That person just happened to be Prince Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. She was madly in love with him and it seemed that he returned the same feelings. But, something happened to tear them apart.......  
  
"NO!" A cry shrieked through the halls of the palace. Almost waking up all the servants. "Kagome, calm down this instant!" Kagome got up from her bed and paced in front of her mother. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She lifted a hand to her mouth and started biting her nails. "Kagome, stop that, now. That is not ladylike at all!" "I don't care. That wench can't have him! I love him! NOT HER!" "Oh please, Kagome. You just had a little crush on him." "No mother, I love him and he loves me." "How can you be so sure? He agreed to this betrothel." "I just...I...." Kagome was speechless. 'Its true he didn't exactly refuse. Oh, what am I thinking? Of course he loves me.' "I just know, mother!" She flopped down in the chair by her window and looked out at the stars. "Kagome, you are hardly qualified to become Prince Sesshoumaru's wife. Kikyo is so much more mature and she is ready for marriage. But, you on the other hand, need to work on your posture, your table manners, your looks, your-" Kagome jumped up." Just shut up mother!" "Kagome do not raise your voice at me." "Stop controlling my life and let me be who I want to be!" "You're a princess, Kagome. You are what the kingdom wants you to be. Your father and I can only hope that you will be as graceful and perfect as Kikyo." Queen Higurashi got a starry look in her eyes picturing Kikyo as a beautiful bride. But, what Kagome said next snapped her out of her stupor. "Kikyo? You want me to be like Kikyo?! Keep on dreaming because you know what? I didn't ask to be a princess so you can keep your precious Kikyo and forget about me because I'm not going to take it anymore! I QUIT!" That's when Queen Higurashi burst out laughing. Kagome's face turned red in embarrassment. She didn't take teasing very well. "Quit," asked the queen between the laughter. "Quit? You can't quit. No matter what you say, you can't quit. You were born into royalty and you shall die by it."  
Kagome plopped down on her bed once more and folded her arms, pouting. "Whatever. You took away the only thing I care about. I'm not going to the wedding. No way, no how!"  
The queen raised her eyebrows and gave her look that Kagome knew said what she didn't want to hear. She had to go.  
  
"Uhhh, I can't believe she made me go," whispered Kagome. She stared down at the maroon carpet that led to the entrance of the chapel. "Kagome, chin up," hissed her mother.  
Kagome immediately jerked her head up and rolled her eyes. She looked around and took in the scenery. They were at the chapel in the Kingdom of the Western Lands. They approached the doors and they suddenly jerked open revealing two men in fancy clothing. "Welcome to the wedding of Prince Sesshoumaru and Princess Kagome." "Spare me." "Kagome, don't you dare embarrass us!" "Like I'm not already," murmured Kagome under her breath.  
As they stepped in side, Kagome looked around. The chapel was beautifully decorated in white, red, and silver, which were the inuyoukai royal colors. There were white ribbons, red and white roses, and silver lace. The chandeliers shone brightly and candles lined the stained glass windows.  
Kagome dropped her head again and thought,' This is what I pictured our wedding to look like. I guess Kikyo gets to live another one of my dreams."  
The Higurashis took their seats and watched as more people filed in. Occasionally, the queen would wave to noblemen and ladies but whispering an insult under her breath when they turned away. 'That's my mother,' thought Kagome after hearing what had to be the ninth comment.  
More people came in and before they knew it, the ceremony had begun.  
  
10 Minutes Later: 'He's so handsome,' thought Kagome looking dreamily at the prince. But, then she took a look at Kikyo.' I wish that I was her. I've got to find a way to stop this wedding! But what can I do?' She lowered her head to where she was staring at the floor. She silently cried. Her mother looked over and smacked the bottom of the chin and whispered," Chin up!" Kagome rubbed her chin and mouthed a small 'ow'. All the while glaring at her mother.  
That's when the preacher said," If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
Kagome's eyes flew open.' This is it,' thought Kagome.' This is my chance to stop it.' She smiled and stood up only to be pulled back down by her mother. Everyone turned to look at them.  
"Is there a problem," asked the preacher nonchalantly. "Actually-" "Actually, no there isn't," said Kagome's mother slapping a hand over Kagome's mouth. When the preacher didn't say anything she made a gesture with her hand and said," Go on. Continue."  
"Very well then. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Sesshoumaru smiled and grabbed Kikyo by her shoulders for a kiss that would leave girls blushing and men smiling. They kissed passionately for only a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity to Kagome. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her mother's hand which was still on her mouth. Everyone stood up and clapped for the new couple.  
Kagome couldn't take it. She wriggled out of her mother's grasp and ran out of the chapel. She ran and ran not looking back. She came into the garden and tripped over a tree root. She fumbled to the ground and landed in a pile of leaves.  
The tears kept coming and she continued to cry into the leaves. Not caring that she was getting extremely dirty.  
She looked up slowly and realized where she was. Her sobs turned into small whimpers. She slowly stood up and walked around the tree that she tripped on. It was the same tree where Kagome first met Sesshoumaru at. Kagome stopped and smiled. Right before her was the heart that Sesshoumaru had carved into the tree. Inside the heart read "S + K forever". 'He has to love me. He just has to. Why would he carve this into the tree if didn't?' She fingered the clean cut of the letters, tracing each letter. But, then it dawned on her. 'What if that 'K' didn't stand for Kagome but for-' "Oh no," whispered Kagome before breaking into sobs again. She dropped to the ground and cried, her hands covering her face.  
All of sudden, she felt arms circle around her and pull her into an embrace. She immediately uncovered her face and looked up to see amber eyes staring back at her.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm trying to cheer you up, stupid. I hate it when girls cry. Especially, when someone cries over an idiot like my stupid half-brother." Kagome shook her head and smiled. "You wouldn't understand, Inuyasha."  
  
A/n-Yay, first chappie is done! It took a while to type so can ya'll puh- leese review????? 


	2. Some Plotting and Mixed Feelings

A/n: Hey everyone, thanks alot for your reviews. i was pleasently suprised at how many i got.

Character analysis: Inuyasha is Kagome's best friend and he secretly loves Kagome.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 2: Some Plotting and Mixed Feelings

"Why wouldn't I understand," asked Inuyasha. Kagome pulled away from his embrace and sat down by the tree. She patted the ground next to her and Inuyasha sat down.

"Why wouldn't I understand," repeated Inuyasha.

"Because the one I love is married to another. You know that, he is your brother."

"Half brother..."

"Whatever....and to make things worse, he married my stupid, goody two-shoes sister! Not to mention my stupid parents!"

Kagome hugged her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She broke into sobs.

"Aww, come on, Kagome," said Inuyasha softly. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Try to look on the bright side.."

"What bright side," asked Kagome looking up at Inuyasha.

"Well...um.....oh Kikyo doesnt live with you anymore!"

"That doesn't matter. I'm still going to have to live up to her image,"said Kagome. "I should just ball up in a corner and die!"

Inuyasha reached over and put his arm around her shoulders." Don't talk like that. You know I would be miserable without you. You're my best friend." _if only more...._

Kagome looked up at him and smiled."Thank you, Inuyasha." She wiped her eyes." Ugh, I must look so ugly right now crying."

"You could never look ugly to me,"said Inuyasha.His eyes went wide...._Did i really just say that out loud?_

Kagome stared at him for a little bit with a curious expression but then broke into to a happy smile.

"I'm so glad we're best friends,"said Kagome and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You always say the right things."

Inuyasha blushed._Damn human emotions!_

Kagome stood up and breathed in the fresh air. She turned around, only to come face to face with that dreaded heart carving. She clenched her fists and said," Something must be done though. I will be with him."_But how?_

Inuyasha frowned and stood up next to her. He felt his heart break. Many times had he avoided looking at that heart. But, he couldn't stop himself from staring in anger._Why does she have to love Sesshoumaru and not me?_

He turned his gaze to Kagome. He felt his face drop as he saw her sad expression. He felt terrible. _I want her to be happy but not with him. But, I guess I have no choice but to help her. Damn..._

"I'll help you get him back," said Inuyasha.

Kagome's head jerked up." You will?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, I will."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," yelled Kagome as she threw her arms around his neck in a hug."I promise you I'll repay you!"

"No, that's seriously okay..."

"Nonsense...here. Take my rosary, you can use it as a good luck charm until i can pay you back for real."

Kagome pulled her rosary out of her pocket and put it around Inuyasha's neck. "Hey, it doesn't look half bad."

"Um....thanks."

"You're welcome." Kagome stared up at the sky. "Well, i better get back to my family, it's late. Mother is probably wondering where i am...Wait, take that back. She probably doesn't care. But, I really must be going. I'll try to get in touch with you tomorrow. I'll have Sango take a letter to you, okay?"

"Okay.."

"Bye!"

Inuyasha watched with a smile on his face at Kagome's retreating figure. Once she disappeared, he turned around and banged his head against the tree.

"What....the....hell...are...you...thinking,"cursed Inuyasha between hits. He stopped and put his hand to his forehead. "Ugh, I definatly killed some brain cells there."

He looked up at the tree and saw the heart. He started growling and clenching his fists. _I can't believe I said that I would help her. I mean yes, I want her to be happy. But, Sesshoumaru doesn't deserve her. She is beatiful, kind, funny, anything a guy could hope for. I just wish that she would realize that I'm the one who loves her and not Sesshoumaru._" I can't believe this is happening..."

"Talking to yourself, eh, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around to see his cousin, Miroku.

"What do you want, Miroku," asked Inuyasha.

"Came to see why you didn't attend the wedding. I brought you some cake," said Miroku. He lifted up a plate with a slice of cake on it.

" No thanks," said Inuyasha. "And I didn't go because I don't wish to sit through my idiot half brother and some creepy girl get married."

"Well, you missed princess Kagome causing a scene."

"I got the last bit of that....."

"She really does love Sesshoumaru and it's a shame that he-"

"Save it. I don't care what he does. All that matters to me is Kagome's happiness."

"So you really do love her,"asked Miroku. " I always knew you did."

"Yeah, well unfortunatly my love for her has ruined my chances with her."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha then explained what happened.

"....wow."

"Yeah, and I don't know what I should do"

"Hmmmm.....I have an idea," said Miroku with his finger in the air. " You can help her but at the same time, you can take advantage of the situation."

" What do you mean?"

"Well, you could make Sesshoumaru jealous by pretending you two are in love."

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the shoulders. " You're a genius! And while that's happening, I can show her how I feel!"

"Yes and if your relationship progresses, I have some wonderful Kama Sutra books that-"

Inuyasha punched him over the head." I want to woo her, not sleep with her, lecher."

"So you **_don't_** want to sleep with her?"

Inuyasha blushed. " Well, I do.....maybe later...I mean it'd be wonderful. Wait! Hey, why am I telling you this?"

"You know you can't hide your all your human emotions, Inuyasha," said Miroku as he turned around. " Well, let's go inside before your mother freaks out wondering where you are."

"Feh, I'll be there in a minute."

Inuyasha fingered the rosary Kagome gave him. " Kagome, you'll see how much I love you. I promise you'll be happy," whispered Inuyasha to the wind.

"So how was the wedding, your highness," asked Sango.

"Please Sango, when we're not in front of my parents, don't call me miss. Just call me Kagome," sighed Kagome.

"Yes, Mis- I mean Kagome."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head in approval." Thanks. Well, the wedding was nice. Except for the fact that my only love has married the bitch!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "You still love that idiot?"

"Sango, he's not an idiot! He's handsome, intelligent, funny-"

"Egotistical, a jerk, and completly clueless when it comes to treating a person with kindness."

"Sango he is none of those things. He's wonderful!"

Kagome sighed as she stared out of the window. "And I know he loves me."

"Kagome, did he actually say that he loved you?"

"Well, um, sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Yea, when we were younger someone dared him to say that to me. But when he said it, it felt so real."

Sango sighed.

"And that heart! It says 'S&K', that's got to me something! And he did kiss me once!"

"Was that a dare too?"

"No, he kissed me one night in the garden."

"But, did you ever think that maybe that heart could mean 'Sesshoumaru and Kikyo'?"

"Yes, I thought about it but it can't be true....He barely even talked to her and I don't think that he has ever mentioned an attraction to her."

Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome please don't get your hopes up, okay? And if you ever need to talk, just ask me or Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded." Oh, speaking of Inuyasha. Could you bring this letter to him?" Kagome handed her the letter.

"Sure, Kagome," said Sango. "Well, I suppose I should turn in now if I want to wake up early in the morning to deliver this." Sango walked towards the door.

"Okay, goodnight Sango."

"Oh, Kagome?"

"Hn?"

"I would keep my eye on Inuyasha if I were you," said Sango opening the door.

Kagome turned around in her chair."Why?"

"Because, I think he loves you."

The door shut with a click.

Kagome just stared at the door with her eyes opened wide.

"Loves me,"whispered Kagome._Loves me?_

She shook her head and smiled. "He doesn't love me that way! I mean yeah he is overprotective of me. But, I'm sure he only loves me like a sister."

Kagome climbed into her bed and closed her eyes. But, she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Inuyasha really did love her.....

-

A/n- Yay! I have finally updated! It took me forever to type this so you guys better comment!

Venus


End file.
